Birthday Blues and Random Ledgandary Dares!
by ViBookWorm
Summary: Arceus is feeling down on her birthday. Mewtwo comes to cheer her up, but Mew ruins the moment to take Arceus to a suprise birthday party. A random game of Truth or dare follows! Rated T cause of a kiss...
1. Chapter 1

Birthday Blues and Randomness

Arceus stared down at her front hooves and sighed. It was her birthday and not a single person had come to wish her a happy birthday. "For god's sake! Pull yourself together! You are the ruler of the godamn universe!" But despite all her efforts her eyes filled with tears, she had thrown parties for every other legendary, why couldn't they just remember hers! She didn't even want a party, just a "Happy Birthday" would have done.

A tear splashed onto the marble floor of her hall, followed by two others. "Arceus?" a voice came from behind her. She cursed, now someone had seen her crying. Someone put a comforting paw on her shoulder, "Come on Arceus! Why are you crying on your birthday?" she looked up. It was Mewtwo. "You remembered!" Arceus cried and did a small dance.

"Of course I remembered! How could someone forget the birthday of the ruler of the universe?" "Everyone else apparently." She replied. "Stuff them then" said Mewtwo. Arceus looked at him in surprise, she had always thought of him as calm and collected and yet here he was talking more like his crazy sister Mew!

"Wanna play truth or dare" he asked. Arceus gaped at him. He frowned, and his shoulderes slumped. "Sorry. I'm trying to sound fun and upbeat, but I just can't! It's not the way I am!" "just be yourself okay Mewtwo, you are great enough to just act the way you feel."

He was about to answer when Mew burst in. "Arcy! TwoBro! You're both here, come on and lets get the party started!" Arceus and Mewtwo winced at the annoying nicknames, but then…."Wait! What party? Demanded Arceus. "Well DUH! Your birthday party! Come oooon! You didn't think we'd forgotten had you?' Gasped Mew

"We've spent all day getting it ready! COME ON!" yelled Mew over her shoulder as she ran (well floated) out of the room. Arceus looked at Mewtwo who shrugged and said "Happy Birthday Arceus" and vanished. Arceus blinked, she never could figure out Mewtwo…then she remembered the party. She galloped out of the room and thought "He must have gone to the party" she ran out the front door….straight into a portal! "Awww man! These things make me sick!" groaned Arceus as she started spinning faster and faster, then with a bright flash of light she was gone.

She tumbled out the other side and as she tried to disentangle herself from the berry bush she fell into, someone shoved a mega-marshmallow in her mouth. Outraged she looked up, only to be blinded by a camera flash! "That will make the front page of the Daily Ledgendary tomorrow" Lugia snigerd holding up a very embarrassing photo of Arceus squinting, covered in Rabuto berries with a giant marshmallow stuck in her mouth.

"ooooh! I wanna play truth or dare!" shrieked a hyper mew form behind them. "Oh crud!" yelled Raiku and tried to make a run for it but Suicune grabbed his tail and said "If I'm staying your staying bro." Arceus sighed and said "Sure mew…Truth or Dare" "DAAAARE!" shrieked Mew. "Holy cow! That girl can scream!" muttered Celibi rubbing his ears. "Ok Mew! I dare you to go to Jublife City and sing the chorus of "Friday" at the top of your voice!" Arceus said, grinning evily.

"WHEEEEE!" yelled Mew as she teleported. "That pink furball has got to lay off the sugar!" exclaimed Palkia who was staring in the direction of Jublife City and had her eyebrows raised. A voice drifted from that direction

"IT'S FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN OOON FRIIIDAAAY! KICKING IN DA FRONT SEAT KICKING IN DA BACK SEEAAAAT WHICH SEAT CAN I TAAAAAAAKE? OH! IT'S FRIIIIDAY FRIIIIDAY!

"Ugh" groaned Giratina "That song sucks!"

**Tune in next time for more weird legendary dares in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mew teleported back with a flash of light, her pink fur ruffled from the teleport winds.

"YEEEEE-HAAAAAAH!" yelled Mew. "I did it baaaaaaby!"

Giratina rolled her eyes and snorted. "Crazy pink puffball!" she muttered.

"Hey! I heard that you meanie!" pouted Mew, then suddenly her eyes lit up. "MY TURN TO DO A TRUTH OR DARE!" she shrieked.

"Oh crud." Said Giratina, trying to hide behind Celibi (I say tried because Celibi is about 1/20th of Giratina's size)

"I choose…Giratina!" squealed Mew "Truth or Dare 'Tina?"

"Don't call me 'Tina!" snapped Giratina "And I choose truth" She thought truth would b the safest option. She was wrong however .

A cheeky grin spread over Mew's face. "Oh GOODY! I was hoping you would say that!" squeaked Mew excitedly.

Comprehension suddenly dawned on Giratina's face. "You wouldn't dare." Said Giratina dangerously.

"Try me!" grinned the "crazy pink puffball"

Giratina lunged at Mew but Groudon held her back.

"Now, now! No fighting!" said Arceus with a grin. She was pretty sure what Mew was going to ask and could understand why Giratina wanted to silence Mew, but wanted to see a certain Darkrai's reaction.

Mew danced out of Giratina's reach and said in a sing-song voice

"Did you, or did you not, put pink dye into Darkrai's bath to turn him pink. And then magic him into a sparkly pink prom dress as he was sneaking into someone's house to give them a nightmare?"

Giratina shuffled her feet and said sheepishly "I might have done something to that extent, yes."

Darkrai leapt up and flung himself at Giratina. "You utter beedrill! You ruined my reputation! That guy nearly died of oxygen deprivation because he was laughing so hard!"

Mew stopped him killing Giratina with an effortless psychic attack, freezing them both. "Uh uh! Remember what Arceus said! No fighting! And this is Arceus's birthday!" Mew stuck out her bottom lip and her eyes filled with tears. "Pleeeeaaaaase!"

Darkrai glared at her, "Fine!" he snapped. And as Mew waved away the psychic attack, Darkai spat at Giratina. "You're lucky that Arceus is here! And I will get my revenge!" He whirled around and sat back down in his spot, still glaring daggers at Giratina.

Arceus looked at Giratina in surprise. "Why didn't you just lie?" she asked.

Mew cut in. "Well, I'm a psychic so I can tell if you lie. And if you lie, I tell the person anyway _and_ you get landed with cleaning up after the next 10 birthday parties!"

Arceus nodded and grinned "Clever! Good one Mew! Anyway Giratina, who are you gonna make the next victim?"

Giratina looked around and her gaze landed on Moltres who was over by the buffet roasting marshmallows by holding them near her wings.

"Oi! Moltres! Truth or dare?" called Giratina

"SAY WHAT!" screeched Moltres, scattering marshmallows everywhere as she spun around. "What have I ever done to you?" wailed Moltres as she glided over to the circle dejectedly.

Giratina grinned "Well, you are the only legendary who won't murder me if I make them do something really embarrassing! So, truth or dare Molty?"

"Don't call me Molty! And give me a moment, I need to think about this." Moltres thought , easy! I'll go with truth, but just as she opened her mouth she realised that could be the worst option.

_~Flashback- Two weeks ago~_

"_Ahhhhh! Someone has turned me into a Pikachu! Screamed Ho-oh's voice as he came flying into the conference chamber of Arceus's domain. _

"_What are you talking about?" asked Raikou in surprise. Ho-oh lokked exactly the same to all of them._

"_Look at me in the mirror!" screeched Ho-oh in a panic. _

_Celebi floated over and stared at the mirror Ho-oh was clutching in his right talons. "OH MY GOD! THAT IS HILARIOUS!" yelled Celebi_

_Soon everyone was laughing at the sight in the mirror. Where Ho-oh should have been there was a very angry looking Pikachu!_

_When everyone had stopped laughing long enough to tell Ho-oh that it was only a spell put on the mirror, he blushed (if that was possible for a multi-coloured bird) a dive-bombed out of the nearest window._

_Afterwards Giratina came up to Moltres and said "I saw the look on your face, I know you did it!" _

_Moltres gasped "Oh please don't tell! I couldn't stand him strutting around preening his feathers all the time! I just wanted to….wipe the smirk off his face!"_

_Giratina smiled "I won't tell…unless I really think I should."_

_~End flashback~_

"BLINKING BIDOOFS!" yelled Moltres.

Everyone stared.

"Oh…nothing!" she said quickly. If Ho-oh found out….well that would be veeery bad! She wanted to keep her feathers the same colour and if Ho-oh found out what she'd done…he was a master of different dyes. Well he had to be! Did you really think that his colour was natural?

Giratina grinned wolfishly "Hurry up _Molty_"

"Dare" Growled Moltres

Giratina looked slightly disappointed. However everyone else clapped and applauded. "Brave choice" Giratina said. "I dare you to fly over Hearthome City while shouting "I, MOLTRES, AM OFFICIALLY CRAZY!" Then do the hokey-pokey (as best you can) , and then yell "MOOOOO!" after that start singing the worst song you've ever heard, out of key and fly back here."

Moltres's beak dropped open. This was the worst thing that had EVER happened to her.

"Come on Moltres! You can do it!" called Entei

"Yeah! You act quiet and shy but underneath you have the heart of a lion!" yelled Palkia

"Don't forget how brave and amazing you truly are Moltres." Said Zapdos quietly

Moltres (who had a secret crush on Zapdos) nodded grimly and set off for Hearthome City.

A few minutes later a voice drifted on the wind form the direction of Hearthome City.

"I,MOLTRES, AM OFFICIALLY CRAZY!" a shot silence then laughter and "Is that bird trying to do the hokey-pokey?" Then came "MOOOOOO" and finally "OH BABY BABY BABY OOOOH BABY BABY BABY OHHHHH!"

"Man! That song sucks!" said Palkia.

**If you have any requests for legendaries I should include or a dare or truth you think I should do, then please tell me via reviews! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Moltres soared back to the plateau doing victory loop-the-loops.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaah! VIIICTOOORY!" she yelled triumphantly, as she landed with a loud thud.

Palkia was fiddling with a small device, in answer to Moltres's quizzical look he said "It's a radio! I think you might have made the breaking news!"

Sure enough a voice crackled from the radio "And now this is Gary Oak bringing you the 9:00pm news. Moltres has been sighted over Hearthome City, in contrast to his other majestic sightings Moltres appeared to be intoxicated. His activities above the city included an ungainly attempt at the hokey-pokey and singing Baby which is possibly the worst song we have seen since Arceus created the universe…fzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Palkia was laughing so hard he accidently smashed the radio with is tail. "O..oh…m..my…god!" spluttered Palkia "They thought you were a guy and you were drunk! That is just tooooo good!"

Moltres narrowed her eyes and said sweetly "Oh! If you think it's so great making the news why don't I give you a turn? Truth or dare Palky?"

Palkia gulped, "ummm, A) don't call me Palky B) thanks for the news break but I might just pass."

Moltres snapped her beak loudly, "Uhhhh, I don't think so! Truth or dare?"

Palkia gritted his teeth and said "Truth" then covered his face with both his paws "WHAT HAVE I DONE! A DARE ACTUALLY! A DARE! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! A DARE!" he knew what Moltres was going to ask him and it could not have been worse!

Moltres winked. "Uh uh! You know the rules! First decision = final decision! So Palkia, are you or are you not in love with Diagla?"

There was a stunned silence. All eye turned to Diagla then back to Palkia.

Celibi frowned "But uhh isn't Diagla, kinda….um, you know…a guy as well?

Zekrom rolled his eyes. "Duh Celibi! That's the whole point!"

Celibi was still frowning "But uhh….how can they….you know…mate?"

All eyes turned to Arceus. "Why has no-one filled her in on this?" groaned Arceus

"NEVERMIND!" both Palkia and Diagla roared together.

Moltres flapped her wings to get their attension. "SO MOVING ON! Back to the question Palky! Are you or are you not in love with Diagla?"

Palkia groaned "yes….GODAMNIT!"

Diagla nearly fell over, "Woah! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes…." Muttered Palkia

Diagla did a victory dance. "Thank you Moltres you're the best! Yay! WOO-HOO! Hey Palkia! I LOOVE you too!"

Diagla and Palkia disappeared in a puff of smoke but before they vanished they heard Diagla ask "Your place or mine?"

Mew pulled a face, "Ooookaaay! Now we have to start over cause Palkia hasn't dared anyone "

Arceus was looking around, "Where is Mewtwo? I thought he'd be here."

"But I am" came a familiar voice from above

Arceus's head snapped up and she leapt…..and came crashing down to earth with a purple cat clutched firmly in her paws "GOT YOU!"

Mewtwo grinned and held up….a video camera! "No Arceus, I believe _**I**_got _**you**_"

A projector appeared out of nowhere (hey! He's a legendary!) and the tape began to play. There were shots of Arceus trying (and failing) to be a DJ. Shots of Arceus flicking vanilla ice-cream up in the air and catching them in her mouth again. A shot of Arceus in a *ahem* bikini, pretending to mock that red-haired water trainer (Misty) and pretty much doing everything the ruler of The Whole Freaking Universe (That is actually the Universe's full name, did you know?) shouldn't be doing! Then there were the shots of the actual dares and truths.

Arceus gasped "What? Where? How? MY LIFE IS RUINED!"

Mew's eyes narrowed "You know _"brother" _why aren't there any embarrassing films on the rest of us? Not that I'm complaining but…..you have like _ten hundred_ photos of Arceus in your cave. So do you…you know, _fancy_ her?

Dead silence. All eyes on Mewtwo.

Mewtwo looked around, then turned and kissed Arceus full on the mouth! "Happy Birthday Arceus, hope you liked my present." And teleported off to his cave, smiling to himself all the way.

"Niiiiiiice" whistled Lugia

**Ok, for the next chapter I need**** your ****suggestions and ideas! Any other dares, truths or legendary combo's you would like me to put in, just either review or PM me. You will have your name on the dare or whatever it was so please R&R (Just letting you know, in the next chapter Mew & Arceus set off to drag Mewtwo out of his cave. While the game continues on the plataeu!)**


	4. Chapter 4

_This font will be for Arceus, Mew and Mewtwo scenes_

And this font is for the rest of the legendaries and on the plateau. And other places.

**This font is for awesome people who submitted dares and other ideas.**

Mew leapt up and shouted "COWARD! Come on Arceus, let's go drag that annoying purple emo machine out of his cave and find out what he meant with that!"

Arceus who had gone extremely red muttered "Yeah…lets go" and hurried quickly after Mew.

"Dang! Now what do we do" Complained Jirachi

Zapdos stood (or floated) up "There is no reason why we shouldn't keep playing. I'll start….WOAH!"

A shining figure materialised on the hill and said "I am a reader of the great FanFiction! I have control over your destiny! My name is… **silver rosebud **and I made this happen! I wish for Lugia to go to the Sinnoh League and say "Hey, lookie at me here! I wanna fight!" Then blast a Pokémon with hydro pump and sing "Tra-la-la I'm Captain Underwear! The voices all agree!" and fly back here"

Lugia's mouth dropped open "WHAAAAAT! WOAH! HOLY PIKACHUS! Ok…let me get this straight. You have control over our destiny? And you came here just to dare me? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?"

**Silver rosebud **just smiled mysteriously and disappeared with another flash of light and these parting words "Obey Lugia! The challenge has been issued, do not fail me!"

"Awww crud…." Whimpered Lugia

"Lugia! Lugia! Lugia! Lugia!" All the legendaries chanted

"Fine!" snapped Lugia

"Use your supersonic voice so everyone in all the regions can hear you!" Squeaked Shaymin excitedly.

"Fine" snapped Lugia again. He unfurled his wings and took off at a speed faster than light.

_Mew and Arceus trudged through the meadows, branches whipping their faces as they went. _

"_Remind me again why you're not teleporting us there?" Grumbled Arceus _

"_I've had too much dratted sugar! And my psychic powers are overloaded so….no teleporting!" Mew said looking a bit guilty _

_Arceus shot her a look that if looks were lasers, Mew would look like a saint….Holey! _(Sorry couldn't resist a little joke!) _A flash across the sky drew both their gazes upwards. _

"_What was that?" Asked Arceus. _

_Just as Mew shouted "COOOL!"_

_And received the "Arceus Death Glare ™" again_

"_Never mind, let's just keep walking." Muttered Arceus looking annoyed._

Cynthia walked out of the doors of the Sinnoh League with her Dragonite, feeling pretty good. She had defeated all the trainers that had made it to her and it had been a challenging day instead of ridiculously easy. "What a good da….AHHH!"

Lugia came dive-bombing out of the sky and skidded to a stop in front of Cynthia.

"Wow! Do ya see that Dragonite? It's a legendary!" Cynthia grabbed a MasterBall ™ out of her bag and prepared to throw it, but…

Lugia freaked at the sight of the ball and in an effort to distract Cynthia boomed out "HEY! LOOKIE AT ME HERE! I WANNA FIIIIGHT!"

"Huh?" Cynthia said blankly "What do yo…AHHHHRRG! "

An extremely powerful Hydro Pump blasted where Cynthia had just been standing a second before, It hit her Dragonite head-on.

"NIIIITE!' it shrieked as it was blasted back through the doors of the Pokémon League!

Aaron, Bertha, Flint and Lucian who were just coming out saw the Dragonite heading at them

"We are so fu..OOW!" yelled Flint as the Dragonite hit him square in the chest. All of them were thrown backwards down the hall. Flint got to his feet to find Bertha glaring at him.

"Whaaat?" he whined

"Language! You listen to me you young whippersnapper, you may have new-fangled ideas of what is acceptable in society but I think that the standard of tolerance today is….."

Aaron interrupted "You can rant and rave later Bertha, but right now I'm kinda more concerned about _why_ we ended up half-way down the hallway with a KO-d Dragonite on our chests!"

Lucian peeked round the door along with the rest of the Elite Four. They saw a very annoyed Lugia and Cynthia trembling up the top of a tree, what Lugia did next however no-one expected.

Lugia opened his mouth and…. "Tra-la-la! I'm Captain Underpants! THE VOICES ALL AGREE!" and vanished with a sonic boom.

Lucian picked up the fallen MasterBall ™ and was suddenly engulfed in a purple light!

Aaron blinked "Where did he go?" Lucian had vanished!

The MasterBall™ was shaking violently on the ground. And Flint was shaking violently….with laughter.

"H….he….he was caught be the MasterBall™…HA-HEEE-HOOO HAAAAAAAH!"

Bertha cracked up as well, "Oh Dear….BWAAAA HAAAAA- MWAAA HAAAAH- HHEEEEE HOOOO"

Aaron went white and ran over to the ball and pressed the button on it, Lucian appeared very disgrunteled!

"THANK YOU AARON!" He cried and threw his arms around Aaron's neck. Aaron went bright red and muttered "It's ok…"

Flint, Bertha and Cynthia all looked at each other. "How long is it going to take them to admit their love of each other?" whispered Flint, rolling his eyes.

Bertha and Cynthia said together "Boys never notice anything unless it's spelled out for them!"

"Hey!" said Flint "That is so fu….AHHHHH!"

Bertha leapt to her feet and chased after him! "Get back her and learn your manners, you young whippersnapper! GET BACK HERE!"

Cynthia sighed. At least some things never change!

**Thank you so much to ****silver rosebud ****for their wonderful dare for Lugia! If anyone wants to contact them to tell them how awesome they are, just look up their name and PM them! If anyone else wants to contribute any dares truths or legendary pairings in here, please review or PM me your ideas! You can choose your own entrance**

**(e.g A shining figure on a surfboard came out of no-where doing amazing death-defying tricks. "My name is ViBookWorm and I dare Shaymin to…...(Insert dare here) BECOME FAMOUS SHAYMIN!") You will be known as a legendary figure to the legendaries! How awesome is that! **

**I had to include Aaron + Lucian! They are just so cute together! And if you don't like it….I don't really care to be honest :) I know it's not for everyone so…oh well, that's the way the poffin crumbles ;) **

**So please send in anything! Even *dun dun dun* Flames *Gasp!* if you don't like it! **


	5. Chapter 5

Lugia landed with a sonic boom and showered dirt and gravel everywhere, "HOLY MILTANK! THAT LADY HAD A BLEEPIN' MASTERBALL™! I CAME SOOOOO CLOSE TO BEING CAUGHT! He shrieked!

" Well at least no other weirdos are coming out here tonight!" Shaymin sighed with relief.

Suddenly a huge crack opened up in the ground before their very eyes, a figure surrounded by a sparkling halo and clad in a shimmering dress rose up from the ground and stood majestically before them.

All Lugia could think of saying was "Not again!" and went and hide behind the nearest berry bush.

"Yes, loyal legendaries! It is, I **silver rosebud **! I have returned to give you some more challenges! BWA-HAA HAAA…..cough, cough! Anyway, moving on! SHAYMIN STEP FORWARD!"

Shaymin's mouth dropped open and as she passed Registeel on her way forward, Registeel heard her say "Hell no, heaven no, limbo no!"

"SHAYMIN! I dare you to eat potato salad…..WHILE LISTENING TO "FRIDAY "by Rebecca Black!

"!" Shaymin's terrible cry rang through air! "I CAAAN'T! I'm a Meatatairian! I only eat meat! I am a grass type, I can't eat my brothers and sisters!

Giratina stepped forward "Shay listen to me! You are an animal, a legendary animal! Just because you are a grass type Pokémon doesn't mean that you become a cannibal if you eat a bloody potato! Also that means that you can stop saying hello to the rosebush outside the Hall of Wonders every morning!

I don't care if you think "She appreciates it" It's a flippin' plant, Shay! It's name isn't "Zoe" the correct term is _Thornius Prettius _and the darn thing doesn't even have a brain! SO GROW UP!"

"Don't call me Shay" said Shaymin sullenly

"DO NOT FAIL ME SHAY…*Shaymin glared at her* …MIN!" The ground opened up again and **silver rosebud** sank magnificently back down into the earth.

"I hope she's claustrophobic…" muttered Shaymin

**Silver rosebud's** head popped back up out of the ground "I HEARD THAT!" she yelled and sank back below the ground again.

"Here is your potato salad and a CD player for you madam! Said Cobalion sarcastically

Shaymin stared pitifully around at the circle of un-sympathetic legendaries

"Sorry babe." Shrugged Cobalion as he turned to go

"HAAAAAA-AAAAAAAG!" Shaymin rugby tackled Cobalion from behind. "**NEVER**…razor leaf!...**CALL**….vine whip!….**ME**….solar beam-charge stage….**BABE**…..solar beam-attacking stage!

"Cobalion is unable to battle…taken down by someone less than a third of his size!" called Articuno jokingly as Cobalion lay there with swirls in his eyes. "Not that being small is bad or anything Shaymin!" he added hastily as Shaymin turned her furious gaze on him instead!

_Arceus growled in frustration. "GREAT! WE DRAG OUR BUTTS ALL THE WAY DOWN TO MEWTWO'S DUMBASS CAVE AND WE FIND THAT HE IS FREAKING "NOT AT HOME" GRAAAAAAAAH!"_

_Mew stared at Arceus, she had never heard her use that sort of language before…then broke into a smile as she did a little dance around the cave. "My psychic powers are up and running again! I'll teleport us back again now!"_

"_Fine! Let's make like a Pigeotto and fly outta here!" Arceus snapped as the portal opened before her._

_As they jumped into the void they thought they heard laughter somewhere behind them._

"IT'S FRIDAY! *CHOMP..wince* FRIDAAAAAY! *munch… gag* GOTTA GEEET DOOOWWN ON FRIIIDAY *bite….grimace* YESTERDAY WAS THUURSDAY, TODAY IT IS FRIIIDAAY, TOMORROW IS SATERDAY AND AFTEEEER THAAAT COMES SUUUUUUNDAAAAAY!

*CHOMP, MUNCH, BITE, GNASH, EAT, GULP….gag, wince, grimace, choke, cough, sneeze, SHUDDER!*

"WOOOO-HOOOO!" screamed the legendaries as Shaymin finished her meal of potato salad and the song came to an end (at last)

"I guess you really hated that salad with all the choking and gagging you did" murmured Jirachi sympathetically.

"No, the salad was quite tasty actually. It was the song I couldn't stand! I mean, I have nothing against Rebecca Black personally; actually I'm quite sorry for the poor thing! With all the horrible personal comments people have been putting on the YouTube video and everything!

They even had to disable the comments on that video 'cause they were so nasty! But the song is terrible, but even so, people shouldn't attack the artist personally just attack the song!" Yelled Shaymin in a surprising outburst.

Cobalion finally stirred, "OOOWW! What? Where? How? What happened to that poor defenceless Shaymin! We were attacked by a rogue legendary group I KNOW IT! Oh poor sweet Shaymin!" He cried.

"Ummmm…. Dude….. the "Poor defenceless and sweet Shaymin" KO'd you because you called her babe!" Darkrai grinned.

Then just to add to the general confusion, Arceus and Mew came through a portal and demanded to know what had happened. Everyone was so busy explaining about the "shining weirdos" that no-one noticed a glowing…no, not glowing…_shining _cloud descending to the plateau. Then a powerful voice boomed out from the un-noticed cloud….or a quiet purple figure of to one side holding a video camera.

"I dare Arceus to lock Rayquazza and Giratina in the Distortion World until they admit their undying love for each other. If they take too long, feed Mew a LOT of sugar and then sic Mew on them. Oh, and don't forget to make sure you capture the moment on film! My name is the great **Widdiful Echidna**! OBEY OR ELSE!" Cried the awe-inspiring shining, tall figure on top the cloud!

Arceus grinned and saluted (as best as a four-legged being can) "Only too happy to, Oh Awesome Shining Dude…or Dudette! I have been thinking of ways to get them together but yours, to put it frankly, ROCKS!"

"Thank you." Said the figure graciously and floated away.

Rayquazza and Giratina looked at each other and quickly looked away again.

"Uh-uh! NOOO-WAAAY! I mean, I don't even like 'Za nd so it's a waste of time because there is nothing to admit! In fact I find this whole idea very amusing _**HA ha**_ …_**HA ha**_…__**HA ha**… HA ha haaaa…." Said Giratina, laughing way to loud and for too long for it to be natural.

"Yeah! What 'Tina said….except don't call me 'Za or I will hurt you…badly!" protested Rayquazza

"Well don't call me 'Tina either then!" grumbled Giratina

Suddenly a portal opened right beneath their feet and they both fell in!

The portal closed and in it's placed appeared a 2000 inch TV linked to a CCTV camera inside the Distortion World, Celibi grabbed the remote and hit the record button . "Tina" and "Za" appeared and immediately started arguing.

"GET US OUT GIRATINA! NOW!" screeched Rayquazza

"I BLOODY TRYING! IT'S NOT WORKING!" yelled Giratina back at her

"IT'S YOUR _**BLEEP…ING**_ WORLD! HOW CAN YOU NOT CONTROL IT!" screamed Rayquazza

Giratina stood there shocked that quiet Rayquazza had just said an extremely bad word, that thankfully the TV had censored for the other legendaries in the alternate dimension.

Arceus spoke into thin air but her voice echoed into the Distortion World,

"Hmm 'Za, you are getting kinda nervous aren't you? I mean if there is really nothing to admit why are you both trying so hard to get out and are avoiding all contact when normally you would work side-by-side to get out….Hmmm I suspect there is something you are not telling each other..I mean really all this fuss for a little declaration between a female and male….tut tut tut….yes there is definitely something you aren't telling each other!"

Rayquazza and Giratina yelled at the same time "No there isn't!" then both looked at each other and blushed so deeply that it showed brightly in the shadowy world on the screen. The they both turned away and sat down with their backs to each other.

"Right! That's it! We are gonna go feed Mew a LOT of sugar and if you two aren't kissing by the time we get back, I'm putting Mew in there with you!" Yelled Arceus as she and the other legendaries rushed off to the party tables that had all sorts of sugary things on it.

"Oh fudge brownies with double-whipped cream*!" muttered Giratina as she tried and tried again to open the Distortion World portal. (*an actual phrase I use to avoid swearing)

"What?" said Rayquazza blankly staring over his shoulder at her.

"Just trying not to swear….unlike someone else!" Giratina shot back over her shoulder

"Yeah…sorry about that…." Said Rayquazza sheepishly. "But "fudge brownies with double whipped cream" is probably what they are feeding Mew right now.

"AHHH! I forgot about that! I may not be able to break out of my world but I can still manipulate it! Giratina said in a panicky voice

"Don't bother! I have overridden your authority for the Distortion World just for tonight!" Arceus's voice reverberated around the crazy world once again. "Now if you don't start kissing in 10 seconds, Mew is coming!"

In the background they heard some crazy laughter and Jirachi's voice "Shuddap Mew!"

"When Mew comes in, try to jump through the portal that she comes through" whispered Rayquazza

"Right" whispered Giratina grimly

"10….9…..…8…7….…6….…5…4…3….…2….…1…SEND IN THE MEWSTER!" They heard Entei yell.

Then the portal opened.

"Jump for it!" yelled Rayquazza as he leapt up and was sucked up in it.

"YES!" he screamed as he popped out of the portal in the midst of all the legendaries. "We did it 'Tina! We….'Tina?" she wasn't there.

"Holy HELL!" Rayquazza shrieked and dived back into the closing portal.

He appeared just in time to see Mew who was vibrating so hard in the air it looked like she was using Double Team the whole time!

"YEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MARSHMALLOWS…*drool* CANDY…*slobber* SUUGAAAAAR!" screeched Mew. Then she spotted Giratina and Rayquazza.

"Oooh! A couple who are meant to be! !" giggled Mew. "KISS EACH OTHER!"

"NEVER!" yelled Rayquazza and Giratina in unison

Mew pouted "MEANIE! Waaaaaaaaaaah! WAIT! I know…..*uses Psychic* KISS EACH OTHER!"

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Rayquazza and Giratina as the purple light moved them towards each other. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mew grinned crazily and just as the two legendaries were about to kiss, all the sugar that she had ingested made her have a flare-out of Psychic powers and the blast of purplish-pink light hit the CCTV camera and obscured the view of the kiss!

Then everyone heard a laugh that most definitely wasn't Mew's and a blast of dark purple light blasted the pink light away and they all saw Giratina and Rayquazza smiling shyly at each other and then walking deeper into the Distortion World to spend some time together (Not in that way! Just to talk about romantic mush!)

Then Mewtwo drifted into view on the screen! He winked at the camera and held up his trusty video camera and said

"I got it all on film everyone, no need to worry! Oh and Arcy….I am flattered that you came down to my cave just to see me and it was even better that you began using bad language because now I have it all on tape! You should always check the ceiling for someone you're looking for!"

and with his laughter ringing throughout the Distortion World, he vanished. Leaving Arceus staring furiously at the spot he had been on the screen.

Thank you very much to **Widdiful Echidna** who contributed a wonderful dare to this chapter! and thank you to **silver rosebud** who made her return to the story a very funny one! My apologies to ** Ryu Dragonclaw **who also contributed a dare, but this chapter was just going to be to long if I put it in! But never fear it will be the first dare featured in the next chapter!

Please keep the dares coming! Maybe we could start getting people suggesting truths soon? Remember you can contribute more than 1 dare/truth per chapter! You could submit ten if you wanted! Thank you again to everyone who contributed and of course whoever has read this far!

This is ViBookWorm signing off….but not for long! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Suicune (laughing her head off) jumped into the portal to retrieve Mew. (She is the only one not afraid of the pink fuzzball on a sugar high)

"I am going to kill that infuriating, purple kitten!" Yelled Arceus

Mewtwo appeared again "Ahem my dear Arcy, I am not a kitten! I am a legendary…and besides you love me too much to kill me" he winked again and disappeared.

"I…not...purple…love…die….kitten….incinerate….destroy….evil" Arceus muttered, so angry she couldn't even form a sentence properly.

"Gee _Arcy_ we should give you a prize for your magnificent speaking skills!" crowed Articuno, then he flinched as Arceus whipped around a growled in a dangerous voice

"If there are any shining weirdos listening or watching, now would be a lovely time to dish out some real humiliation to Articuno!"

"COOL! ….ahem…..I mean, I AM THE ONE AND ONLY *thunder rumbles in the distance adding dramatic effect* **RYU DRAGONCLAW**! FEAR ME…especially you Articuno!" a shining figure was standing atop a golden tornado and somehow making sure that the tornado didn't take them to Kansas.

"Uh…*wingpalm* ….WHY MEEEEEEE!" screeched Articuno!

"HANG ON! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE DARE YET!" yelled **Ryu Dragonclaw** "I dare you to fly above Jublife City and *ahem* poop on someone's head!"

A stunned silence greeted this announcement until…."Charming" said Zapdos as casually as if he was remarking on the weather.

"GET GOING YOU OVERGROWN BLUE PARROT!" shrieked Arceus, who obviously hadn't forgotten what Articuno had said to her.

Articuno gave a despairing shriek and launched himself off the plateau in the direction of Jublife City.

"Zapdos you go with him to make sure he does the dare, here take this video camera!" said Moltres and threw him her video camera.

"On it" called Zapdos over his shoulder as he followed Articuno

"OH MY FATHER GOD! EWWWWW THAT IS DISGUSTING!" screamed a voice so loud it could be heard on the plateau, everyone jumped.

"Well I guess he did his dare….HAHAHEEEHOOOOHAAAA" said Darkrai dissolving into laughter.

Cresselia glared at him "Weirdo" she said primly

"Snob" muttered Darkrai…..unfortunately Cresselia heard him

"Well excuse me if I don't find it funny that someone had to poop on someone else's head…I..haha..mean..hoho *smacks self around face* …it is so….FUNNY *smacks self again* ..I MEAN SOOO GROSS …..hahahahhohhoheeehehheeheeh!" she couldn't help it either and dissolved into laughter beside Darkrai

Everyone stared at the two opposites/ rivals/ bitter enemies/ quite possibly each other's destruction laughing together, actually touching (because they couldn't stop rolling around trying to breath) Actually touching and NOT trying to kill each other!

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Regi1?" asked Regice

"I think I am Regi2" replied Regirock

"That maybe the hatred is all just an act! And they don't know it yet but they love each other!" they said together

"WHAAAAAT!" yelled Cresselia and Darkrai leaping up to face the two of them

Regice and Regirock were saved from certain death by the arrival of Articuno and Zapdos

Zapdos could barely fly he was laughing so hard, and Articuno had gone so red you could see it through his feathers. Articuno practically crash-landed and went off to hide in a Pinup Berry Bush on the edge of the plateau.

"Save the footage for later!" Boomed **Ryu Dragonclaw **and whirled off on his golden tornado

"Well hopefully that's the last of the shining weirdos….OH COME ON!" yelled Entei as another shining figure appeared on a massive dinosaur.

"I AM THE AWESOME **RANDOM REVIEWER** AND I COME….waitaminute…WHERE IS MEW?" The figure said looking very annoyed

"Uhhh….I think Suicune is coming with her now….Oh yeah there they are!" said Celibi as a portal opened again and out came Suicune and Mew, Mew was dripping water everywhere and wasn't hyper anymore.

"What happened?" said Suicune's sister Raikou

"Hydro Cannon! Works like a charm to sober up drunken people or in this case to counter hyperactivness!" Replied Suicune cheerfully

Mew sneezed and then noticed the shining figure on the dinosaur "OOOOOHHHH I DINOSAUR! I LOVE DINOSAURS!" she shrieked and went over and tried to pat the dinosaur.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY DINOSAUR! MEW STOP THAT AT ONCE! DON'T PULL ITS TAIL! RIGHT, THAAAATS IIIIIIT, MEW I HAVE A TRUTH FOR YOU!" Screamed **Random Reviewer** trying to regain control over the situation

Mew fell off the dinosaur with a thud "A…a….a….truth?" she said in a small voice, making everyone wonder what she was so terrified of. "Please not the one that might get me…*tremble* killed!"

All the legendaries stared, why was Mew so scared and why was she shooting odd looks at Arceus like that.

"Oh please don't tell me you are in love with Arceus!" Yelled Jirachi

Mew gagged "EEEWWWW! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR TREE?" Mew hobbled over to a tree and threw up all over its roots.

"Wow….oops" said Jirachi shrugging his shoulders

"JIRACHI YOU ARE SICK! ANYWAY ON WITH THE TRUTH! Mew, were you the one who gave Arceus a rare Fire Plate that makes her become a Fire Pokémon, then took her rare Water Plate that had made her a Water Pokémon by using the move Trick Room just as she was jumping into the pool?"

Said **Random Reviewer** impressively

"Oh I remember that! She got completely KO'd and Mewtwo had to go down and find a Max Revive! And then some idiot through a Master Ball™ at him and he got caught and then Darkrai had to go down and smash the ball! It took us 4 hours before she could be revived!" Squealed Cresselia

If glares could kill Mew would be dead exactly 175638933756 times over (that's how scary Arceus can be when she glares at you)

"Well Mew? We haven't got all day!" snapped Random Reviewer

"Umm…maybe it was me….just a little bit…no-one saw me you can't prove anything *Mew is now dead 175638933757 times over* ….OH FINE IT WAS ME!" Said Mew

"Pweeeeze down't eat mwee Arceus! I newver mweant it twoo happwen, I jwust cwouldn't reswist! And if you eat mwee then thwere is no thweat if they dwon't answer twruthfully!" pleaded Mew giving her best innocent-little-kitten-eyes!

Arceus's eyes softened "Fine, but no more stuff like that ok?" she said in a much gentler voice

"Ok…_for now_. Whispered Mew so no-one heard her

"Good girl" said Arceus smiling down at her

"MY GREAT WORK HERE IS DONE! THIS IS **RANDOM REVIEWER** SIGNING OUT" and then galloped on the dinosaur into…who knows where and vanished from sight.

**Thank you everyone! Sorry I know it was so long! And to Gemralts, silver rosebud and Widdiful Echinda don't worry your ideas will be in the next one! Sorry but we gotta keep each chapter a reasonable length! DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN YOUR IDEAS STILL!**


	7. Chapter 7

Aceus sighed and rubbed her temples, "Those shining people are weirding me out! I hope no more of them…oh great!"

A shining figure walked up onto the plateau "Hey!"

Arceus stared "Who are you?"

"I'm Gemralts, and I'm here to give you legendaries some dares!"

Darkrai glared at Gemralts and shot a Dark Pulse

Gemralts conjured a silver shield out of nowhere and blocked the attack "Looks like you read my mind, 'krai! Can I call you 'krai?"

Darkrai yelled "I hate that na-"

Gemralts cut across him "Well, 'krai, here is my dare for you. Actually, it's for Cress'  
>here."<p>

Cresselia went pale "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Gemralts pulled a game show wheel out of nowhere "You shall spin this wheel which will decide who you will spend a romantic evening with."

Cresselia gasped "Almost everything says Darkrai!"

Gemralts laughed manically and spun the wheel, it landed on a miniscule sliver that said Gemralts  
>Gemralts went red and nudged the wheel to 'Darkrai' "Looks like it's 'krai!"<p>

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…..DGE!" Darkrai finished lamely as Arceus shot him a laser glare

Gemralts grinned and a table with candles and a vase of roses set for two materialised in front of Darkrai and Cresselia. They sat down and lent as far away from one another as possible

Jirachi let out a hysterical laugh "Shuddap Jirachi" Darkrai glowered

To cut a long story short the evening was exceedingly awkward with forced conversation and blushes at the cat-calls and wolf-whistling from the other legendaries. At the end of the evening both Darkrai and Cresselia sprang away from the table but…. 

"No no no! A romantic evening isn't complete without a kiss!' Gemralts said grinning

The two legendaries froze.

"What." Said Darkrai in shock

"The." Cresselia continued

"Hell." They said in unison

"YOU GOTTA DO IT!" Gemralts screamed with excitement

Darkrai looked nervous but Cresselia, her jaw set, spun him around and kissed him smack-bang on the lips. All the other legendaries gasped, and Darkrai could only stare up at Cresselia. She pulled away a second later

"Happy?" she spat at Gemralts. "I am never doing that again!" she said looking at Darkrai

"Fine by me…" Darkrai croaked

Gemralts laughed happily and vanished in a puff of smoke

Arceus sniggered, It was obvious that they both had enjoyed the kiss and were trying to cover it up. Mew laughed along with her as she watched Darkrai and Cresselia destroy the romantic table with their special attacks.

"Bit too loud in their protests about it aren't they" Zapdos muttered and then ducked as Cresselia threw a candle at his head.

Jirachi laughed maniacally again "Shuddap Jirachi!" Darkrai yelled

Just then a cloud painted with racing stripes cames zooming down to the legendaries

"Hello! I am silver rosebud!"

Everyone groaned and yelled "NOT YOU AGAIN! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS INTRODUCE YOURSELF!"

Silver rosebud stared at them "This…..is…my….first…time…here

All the legendaries stared at her "Then…who..?

Silver rosebud shrieked with fury "Dang it! My sister impersonated me again! She is going to GET IT! But first…Giratina! Wait…where is she?" silver rosebud looked around

Suicune sighed "She's in the Distortion world with Rayquazza. I'll get them." She leapt lightly into the air and vanished from sight.

Every single legendary stared after her.

"Does she even know what fear or common sense are?" Celibi said, his eyes wide

"Apparently not. Just my luck I have a defective sister." Raikou snorted

Jirachi gave another maniacal laugh

"Shuddap Jirachi!" Darkrai yelled yet again

Shaymin edged away from Jirachi very slowly "Any idea why he keeps doing that?" she said looking a little freaked out.

"No idea." Chorused all the legendaries

Silver rosebud cleared her throat "Ahem! While we are waiting…MOLTRES!" she sung happily

"SAY WHAT? But…but…I have already done a dare! That's not fair! Its against the rules..i think.." Moltres cried out in shock

"I suggest you read the rule book of Truth Or Dare a little closer next time! Anyway….I DARE YOU TO STEAL ASH KETCHUM'S HAT….THEN BURN IT WITH YOUR FLAMES!" silver rosebud's voice went impressive and echoing as she delivered the dare.

"YOUR INSANE! THAT'S SUICIDE! ASH LOVES HIS HAT! I'LL GET THUNDERBOLT RIGHT TO THE HEAD! THAT DUMB PIKACHU IS NO PUSHOVER BELIEVE ME!" Moltres screamed, losing it completely "I NOT DOING IT!"

"Ok…I guess you have to clean up after the next 10 parties we throw…and Mew will be invited to all of them…oh well it's your decision…" Entei said shaking his head sadly

"Oh..uh..I well…..No I think I'll do it….." Moltres stammered in terror. Cleaning up after a party that Mew had been to…she shuddered to think of it.

"I believe he is in Pallet Town at the moment" silver rosebud said smugly

Moltres shot her a burning glare…litrally! Silver rosebud had to jump aside to avoid the flames!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash was walking happily along the street to his house, when a shadow blocked out the sun. He looked up in shock and saw the majestic legendary fire-bird Moltres!

"Oh wow Pikachu! Check it out…a legendary Pokémon! Lets catch it…HEY GIVE ME MY HAT! Ash screamed a Moltres reached out a talon and flipped the hat off his head.

She caught it and threw it high into the air "BURN BABY BUUUURN!" she yelled and unleashed a Fire Blast, incinerating the hat completely

Ash's face turned red and he grabbed all the PokeBalls™ out of his bag and began hurling them at Moltres

"HAT….LEGENDARY…EVIL…..DIE…..PAY FOR THAT…HIIIII-YAAAAA!" Ash shrieked as Moltres was weaving this way and that to avoid the PokeBalls™ that were flying everywhere!

It was only a matter of time before she couldn't avoid them all. The air was thick with them! An Ultra-Ball™ clipped her on the wing and she was sucked down into it! It shook once, twice, three times and…*click* the theme tune from the Ultra-Ball™ rang out signalling a capture.

Then a blue bird with a long tail accompanied by a yellow bird that looked it had stuck a fork in an electric socket swooped down out of the sky. They let out cries of fury.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU DID NOT JUST CAPTURE MY BESTIE! HIIII-YAAA!" Screeched Articuno, her voice piercing and shrill but masking a power that made Ash rather afraid

"HOW DARE YOU CAPTURE THE ULTIMATE PHEONIX! YOU WILL PAY HUMAN!" yelled Zapdos as thunder boomed menacingly and the two birds plummeted out of the sky and landing with a loud thump on the ground

With one Ice Beam from Articuno the Ultra-Ball™ shattered into tiny fragments and a furious Moltres rose out of it. Ash gulped, he was now facing three enraged legendaries. He closed his eyes…..*ZZZZZZT! WHOOOOMPH! CRACKLE!* He was electrocuted, burnt and frozen one after the other! The birds high-winged each other and flew back to the plateau.

Silver rosebud nodded approvingly as they came back "Good job….and now 'Tina is back I can do the Truth!" Moltres stared at Giratina who was standing next to Suicune,

"How did you…?" she gasped at Suicune who shot her a smug smile

"That's for me to know and for you to hopefully not find out." Suicune said mysteriously

"Anywaaaay! Giratina….Where the heck is Cyrus? He vanished in the Distortion World a few years ago…so where is he." Silver rosebud cut in

Giratina shuffled her feet and mumbled something that no-one heard except Jirachi who immediately burst into hysterical laughter… (and wait for it) ….

"Shuddap Jirachi!" Darkrai called

"A little louder please?" Shaymin yelled at Giratina

Giratina looked up and her eyes flashed defiantly "I ate him!" she said tossing her head back

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Arceus "YOU KNOW THE LAW GIRATINA! NO EATING HUMANS!"

"He deserved it! He captured Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf! And if it wasn't for some girl…Lyra..or something, they would still be there! And he harnessed Palkia and Diagla's energy to enter my world and then once he had caught me, he was planning to enslave Pokémon!" Giratina shouted infuriated.

"Whatever….anyway must go! I'm sending someone else for ya'll though!" silver rosebud said and vanished

Two minutes later precisely a glowing figure rode up on a weird animal that looked like a Rapidash but without the flaming mane or tail (for those who haven't guessed it's a normal horse)

"Hey guys….DID YA MISS ME? Yes, my friends! It is I…WIDDIFUL ECHIDNA!" she screamed standing up and doing surfing motions on the horses back

Mew facepalmed.

Widdiful Echidna's gaze snapped over to Mew and an evil grin spread across her face "Why hello Mew!"

Mew went a shade of pink paler, stepped behind Jirachi and made a small whimpering noise

"Now now! We can't have that can we? Mew! Get out here..or do you want all the legendaries to know your full-name?" Widdiful Echidna

Mew screamed and shot out from behind Jirachi and stood in front of Widdiful Echidna

"MEW! A TRUTH FOR YOU! Why do you always go so insane when eat sugar? Did Mewtwo do experiments on you or something? And what on Earth did you do that has made beings more than 20 times your size so fearful" Widdiful Echidna nodded solemnly as she finished

Mew face palmed "Great!" she squeaked "Just wonderful!"

Widdiful Echidna glared at her

"Fine! I used to be unable to have fun…like at all!" She shot a nasty glare at Arceus

"I was the first Pokémon she made and so I was…imperfect. Then she made Mewtwo and he was completely insane and hyper! She made him…I dunno really… but switch blood sugar levels with me or something. Anyway he got all moody and emo and I went….completly nuts for about 600 year or so. Well I soon burned out some of my blood sugar so I was controllable, Arceus then created 200 more celestial beings…." Mew was cut of by Widdiful Echidna

"Wait….what? 200?Where are they all then? There is only about...35 of you here!" she gasped in astonishment

"I'm getting to that! Anyway…Mewtwo became a little less emo because some blood sugar was finally coming back to him and I was calming down as my blood sugar levels regulated. But then to celebrate the completion ofa ll 200 legendaries…Arceus threw a party." Mew said her voice growing hushed

All the other legendaries shivered and grew closer together except for Suicune who stood still, humming slightly. Everyone shot her an incredulous look, she smiled, shrugged and went back to humming.

Mew glanced at her and resumed her story "I…might've had a bit to much sugar…OK A LOT! Waaaaay too much! I think in the end it equated to 3 Olympic swimming pools worth of sugar….don't ask me how I fitted it in cause I have no idea either!" she laughed and looked down at her small frame

" Anyway I…flared out. Meaning my body couldn't contain the energy that the sugar had given me and a powerful….very powerful blast of psychic power reduced the 200 strong ranks of legendaries to this 35…I basically vaporized the other 165 legendaries….." Her voice trailed off rather sheepishly

Widdiful Echidna's mouth fell open "Woah….I'm just gonna go now to save myself!" she said and backed away very fast. She vanished in a puff of lavender scented smoke.

Jirachi laughed manically

(…5, 4, 3, 2, 1..and…)

"SHUDDAP JIRACHI!" Darkrai yelled

Thnks to everyone for reviewing and everything! This story will come to an end in about 2 chapters so unfortunately the window for submitting stories is closed :( My apologies! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and if your dare or truth wasn't featured in this chapter IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT ONE so never fear! However please still review to tell me what you think of this story!

See you all in the next chapter…race ya there!


End file.
